The Pilot and His Princess
by ThisAccountNameisMine
Summary: Six years have passed since the beginning of the bloody conflict against LandWeb. During these hard times, Marco has grown to be one of most powerful Pilots against LandWeb. However in the final battle against LandWeb, Marco finds a strange portal which sucks him in. Follow him as he reunites with Star and his old friends to combat LandWeb and free Mewni from its iron fist.
1. I - Marco's History

**STAR VS THE FORCES OF EVIL  
THE PILOT AND HIS PRINCESS**

 **ACT I - THE PROLOGUE**

 **I  
MARCO'S HISTORY**

 _"...And on that day... Marco Diaz was dead, and a new Marco Diaz was born."_

* * *

 _I could remember... the day I lost Star... Not just any Star._

 _...But..._ _ **my Star...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _It was night when I first learned that from Star that she would have leave Earth in an hour, I never felt so sad and depressed in my entire life. It just a few moments, Star would leave my life to never return. It broke my heart. She flung herself to me, hugged me tight and cried on my chest. I've never seen her cry this much before. She told me that she would miss Earth, because in reality, it became her real home. Her life was here, not in Mewni. Here happiness was here, not in Mewni. Everything that brought her joy, it was all here on Earth._

 _And she would have to leave it all... forever._

 _As she cried on my chest, she told me between sobs to me saying that she doesn't want to go, because she had so much fun here than back in Mewni._

 _As she cried on my chest, she told me between sobs that leaving Earth meant leaving behind everything she treasured and loved._

 _As she cried on my chest, she told me between sobs that all her happiness was here on Earth, and coming home meant leaving the memories, the fun, the adventure... everything, behind._

 _As she cried on my chest, she told me between sobs that she would miss everything..._ _especially me._

 _I could only hug and console her as she cried on my chest, drenching my favorite hoodie. I tried to console and comfort her, telling her that I would stay by her side. Sadly though, we knew that was lie. Once she left, she would be gone - forever. There was nothing we could do._

 _I could only hum her favorite song - a song from Love Sentence about memories. I wished that I didn't hum that song, because it only made her more depressed. It reminded me of all the memories we had - the first day we met, the hundreds of cross dimensional adventures we had and the victory we earned over Toffee and Ludo. I would miss it all._

 _I would miss the way she smiled._

 _I would miss the way she made me smile._

 _I would miss the adventures we had together._

 _I would miss the joy when hugged each other._

 _I would miss the life of having her with me._

 _I would miss the nights when we watched movies together._

 _I would miss... my Star... my beautiful Star Butterfly._

 _While I was walking in memory lane, Star slowly stopped sobbing in my chest and started to emerge from my drenched hoodie. I stared into her eyes, filled with tears. A girl like Star should never cry, should never be sad, and should never be forced to leave her happiness._

 _"I'm so sorry Star..." I whispered into her ear softly._

 _"Don't. I... no, we knew that this day would come." Star, his_ _ **Star**_ _, spoke. "And I really wished that it never did."_

 _"I wished the same."_

 _"There is nothing I can do, Marco. I have to go."_

 _"I'll miss you, Star." Star's eyes were dry at this point._

 _"I'll miss you too, Marco. Th-th-thank you... for all the memories you gave me..." Star hugged Marco tighter, burying her face into his chest. We hugged for a minute, and we broke our hug._

 _"Marco... before I go, I would like you to have this." She then gave me a necklace with a heart._

 _"What is this?"_

 _"Back home, we call this the Necklace of Protection. Remember all the times when we somehow miraculously survived the universe?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Well, this was protecting me and now it will protect you. Keep it to remember me."_

 _"Thank you..."_

 _They could hear Star's parents calling for her to come out. It was time._

 _"Goodbye, Marco."_

 _"Goodbye..._ _ **my Star**_ _."_

 _The last thing I could remember was a kiss on the lips._

 _And after that... nothing more._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _I could remember... the sirens that came a few days later..._

 _...and the rising mushroom cloud in the sky..._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _I was at school taking a quiz and still sad (or depressed) about Star's departure when all of the sudden we heard sirens blazing in the city. Our physics teacher then barged into our classroom, telling us to leave the classroom and head for the gym. We were all confused why she would say so, but she told us that the quiz was canceled and that we had to go to the gym. Now. We didn't know why, but we complied._

 _As my classmates cheered for the cancellation of the quiz, I wondered what was happening. When I asked, they said it was a surprise routine inspection. Routine inspection? I internally laughed when I heard that. At the same time, I wondered what it was all about. I knew about this school and its policies, and there was never a 'routine inspection' in the history of the school._

 _Something was wrong._

 _We lined up outside the classroom and we marched towards the gym entrance, with students from other classes joining us. On the way, we found military personnel talking to the school administrators. It made ask myself why there are military personnel in the school. I tired to listen in the conversation, but I could only get snippets._

 _"...th-th-that's impossible..."_

 _"...a-a-a-an A.I.?"_

 _"... we're sorry for everybody who has no chance..."_

 _"...Nuclear...bomb?"_

 _What? Nuclear bomb?_

 _We were walking in the hallway. To our left was the windows that gave a good view of the skyline of the city. While we were walking, we heard a deafening roar coming from the distance. We stopped dead on our tracks, and looked through the windows and to the skyline._

 _I couldn't believe what I saw._

 _I couldn't believe that everything consumed in that light was destroyed in an instant._

 _I couldn't believe that my world was ending before my eyes._

 _None of us did._

 _The city was consumed in a blinding light, and out of it, came a large mushroom cloud rising up to the sky. The buildings that weren't destroyed in the nuclear blast was destroyed by wind speeds I never imagined possible. It began to spread in all directions, destroying anything on its path._

 _We all stared at it, as all of us were paralyzed in fear._

 _And then someone shouted._

 _"The wind! It's gonna destroy the school!"_

 _"Oh, no. Oh, no! Everyone in the gym! Now!"_ Panic erupted.

 _Students began to push each other forward, trying to reach the gym. Some fell down and were trampled, while others began crying and swearing. Me? I stood there, paralyzed in fear watching the wind come closer and closer. Completely oblivious to the panic of the student community._

 _"I want my mommy!" A voice of crying girl screamed._

 _"Get out of my way, you jackheads!" One of the jocks screamed, selfishly pushing others to the ground to reach the gym._

 _"Help me! Help me!" He was ignored, and then trampled to death, by the other panicking students._

 _"Everyone stay calm!" The teachers shouted to make their voice heard, but it fell on deaf ears._

 _Meanwhile, the winds were moving closer and closer to the school, and all I could do was stand there paralyzed in fear._

 _The last thing I could remember was being blown away by the wind at an impossible speed._

 _After this... nothing more._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I could remember waking up... in the now destroyed school..._

 _... surrounded by the bodies of my dead classmates..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I woke up on the ground a few hours after the bombs dropped. The explosion must have knocked me unconscious, but surprisingly, I'm still alive._

 _Speaking of alive..._

 _I looked around the remains of the school, as its foundations were blown away by the winds generated by the explosion. What I found made me puke. I found the bodies of my dead classmates, and their bodies were horribly disfigured. Some joints were sticking out in unnatural positions. Some of the bodies were impaled by sharp objects in amidst the rubble. Their faces showed the emotions they felt before they all died from the blast - agony, shock, fear, confusion. Some bodies weren't even human, not even remotely close to one._

 _Which made me question... how was I still alive? A million questions with no answers to them popped into my mind._

 _How did I not die?_

 _How did I not suffer the same fate?_

 _How did I not feel pain when I was knocked unconscious?_

 _How did I survive?_

 _My body didn't have any wounds when I examined my body_ _. No bruises, no scratches. My clothes weren't even ripped. In fact, it was as if I never was blown away by winds generated by a blast._

 _Until I noticed my necklace was glowing._

 _The necklace Star... **my Star**... gave me. I owe her my life. _

_Because of said necklace, I was alive. But all my friends and fami-_

 _"Family!" I thought to myself. "Mom... Dad!"_

 _I began to run away from the burning remains of the school to return home. The path I took was one that only existed in apocalyptic movies. There were only a few structurally sound buildings left built near the road, with the other buildings turned into rubble. The roads were filled with cars and trucks, with their drivers dead inside. The streets was littered with several dead bodies, and their face showed shock and fear as I assumed, came from the explosion. The sky was no longer bright and sunny, but was dark red. The explosion threw up enough particles into the atmosphere to block out the sun. I was grateful that, somehow, the lighting system of some street lights still worked, so my path home wasn't, at the very least, filled with total darkness._

 _After what seemed like an hour of running, I finally arrived to my house. The house was still structurally secure, but part of the house collapsed. I ran right through the door and bolted around the house, and tried to find my parents._

 _However... I found them dead._

 _Their bodies were hugging each other, meaning they died together. I could only drop on my knees._

 _In one day, my family was dead._

 _In one day, my friends were dead._

 _In one day, my whole life was taken from me._

 _What's next? Death came knocking on my door?_

 _Out of depression, my rational thinking shut down. I couldn't think straight anymore. Could anyone think straight while knowing that everything that you knew in your life was gone in an instant?_

 _The last thing I remembered was falling asleep... begging for the sweet release of death._

 _After this... nothing more._

.

.

.

 _I could remember... men taking us to a base..._

 _...a military base... to sign up for war..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I found myself standing in line, along with other children from what I can only assume, came from other states. They most likely faced the same thing I faced - family dead, friends dead, life dead. It hurts. It hurts so bad. We were on line to join the army, because we had no choice. They needed men, and they needed all they manpower they can use because I heard that the entire army went up in flames when the bombs were dropped by some A.I. known as LandWeb. Curse that A.I._

 _"Next, please." I stepped in front of the recruiter._

 _"Name?"_

 _"Marco Diaz."_

 _"Age?"_

 _"17."_

 _"Good. Head over there, and give this to that recruiter."_

 _"That's it?"_

 _"Yes."_ _The recruiter then gave me a paper and pointed to me to a dude, who stood next to an... advertisement of sorts? I don't know if I could even call it one, but it said._

 _Titan Initiative  
The Greatest Soldiers of Humanity_

 _As instructed, I went over to the other recruiter and gave him a paper. He examined it for a while._

 _"Good. Go join that line." He then returned the paper to me, and I joined the line he mentioned._

 _An hour of waiting passed, and we were on trucks heading for some abandoned place in the world in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness._

 _The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in the truck..._

 _After this... nothing more._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I could remember... being with other teenagers like me..._

 _...preparing to die..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The Titan Initiative, they say, is one of the programs to train young people for war. I didn't know why they wanted young people like us, since we had no experience in war or killing a man for that matter. But they also said that we were to be the greatest soldiers to be trained to wield, quote on quote, "walking killing machines". I was part of a group that were to be trained to wield this "walking killing machines."_ _I was nervous about this, but at the same time... I felt vengeance. I tried my best to keep it down... but I never experienced the need for revenge this much._

 _I had my entire life taken away in an instant._

 _My whole world was destroyed in the nuclear fire._

 _Everything I knew I loved... was gone._

 _My parents._

 _My school._

 _My life._

 _My home._

 _My... Star._

 _I felt burning hatred for the sentient A.I. called LandWeb. If it destroyed everything I loved, I will destroy it too._

 _I fought Toffee._

 _I fought Ludo._

 _I fought Toffee again._

 _I survived countless dimensions._

 _I braved through countless storms._

 _And if survived all of that... I will survive this._

 _The trainer then appeared, and he blew his whistle. We went into formation and they spoke in front to us._

 _"You will be the first line of offense against LandWeb. You will be the greatest soldiers humanity will ever train. You are the Pilots." The trainer then said._ _"Training starts now."_

 _And on that day... Marco was dead, and a new Marco was born._

* * *

 ** _A/N. Follow, review, criticize._**


	2. II - The Final Push

**STAR VS THE FORCES OF EVIL  
THE PILOT AND HIS PRINCESS**

 **ACT I - PROLOGUE**

 **II**  
 **THE FINAL PUSH**

 _"Physics at its finest, S.B."_

* * *

The final battle had begun.

All the might the armies of Humanity is set in motion in the Battle for Los Angeles, the last stronghold of the LandWeb - the most hated enemy of humanity. Every infantry soldier, every tank, every vehicle, every jet fighter, every titan carrier, and every helicopter that humanity could unleash aimed to destroy LandWeb once and for all. It took six years for humanity to strike back against the sentient A.I. This war, called the War of Liberation, had cost the lives of nearly six billion people since the day the bombs dropped until the Battle for Los Angeles. Now, the lives that were lost in the war will now be avenged and once humanity wins, they shall be free.

Shouts of the battle cry _"Freedom to the People"_ could be heard among the troops as they rushed forward to the stronghold. Plasma artillery and aerial bombers were attacking the crumbling fortress of LandWeb without mercy, just as LandWeb nuked humanity six years ago. Blue human and red robot laser beams lit the sky up, lighting up the usual gloominess of dark land into day. Vehicles from both sides could be heard moving and exploding in all of the fronts. Blood and oil was spilled on the soil. The air was filled hunderds of robotic and human aircraft, trying to control the skies.

Despite all the chaos, Marco Diaz, an ace pilot, kept his cool and flew his Titan, S.B. - 91284 as hundreds of enemy anti-aircraft guns filled the sky with colors. He is sitting in the cockpit of his Titan, which was hovering in the air along with at least a hundred veteran titan-pilots like him.

"Marco?" Spoke his Titan, S.B., in a robotic voice.

"Yeah?"

"Our unit, the 31st Titan Detachment, has received their orders. Playing audio now."

 _"31st Titan Detachment, listen to this carefully. You're orders are our highest priority, so you should be taking this seriously or the Commander will kill all of you personally. As the best pilots available, you're orders are to take the core of LandWeb down. The entire attack will aid you by being a diversion, thus forcing LandWeb to divert most of its robots to fight the invading ground forces. You will be the decisive factor in this battle, and the success of this attack will depend on how well you carry out your orders. More than five million soldiers have placed their fate in you. Don't forget that."_ The audio was then cut.

"Our fellow fighters are now talking over the communication lines. Preparing communications module."

"Yeah, right. Get me access to the comm lines."

"Done." Static came out of the built-in radio of the Titan cockpit at first, but as S.B. began to re-tune the communication module, it became clearer and clearer until Marco could hear clearly hear what they were saying.

"31st Titan Detachment! Detachment Leader Rodriguez speaking. Did you receive the orders from High Command?" A resounding "yes" came from the entire detachment.

"Good! We need to break into that fortress somehow. Any suggestions?"

"Yeah... not gonna happen." Someone said with a rather disrespectful tone.

 _"Very very helpful you moron."_ Marco thought to himself

"Why the hell not?" Rodriguez asked. His voice was obviously filled with annoyance. The disrespectful voice spoke again.

"Are you _blind_ to the amount of lasers coming out of that fortress. Heck. They probably got a few _thousand_ anti-titan guns there..."

"I hate to say this but... he's right. We're not gonna break in to that fortress anytime soon." Everyone in the detachment agreed.

"Really?" Marco spoke. "In that case... all of you might need some glasses."

"And why so?" The disrespectful voice spoke.

"Observe the fortress carefully, everyone. Look at where the lasers are aiming at." The pilots observed that the guns were aiming at the aircraft.

"They're aiming at our aircraft..."

"Exactly. They're aiming at our aircraft. _All_ of the AA guns are. Now look at the top of the fortress. The _very_ top. Do you see any lasers going up?" No lasers being launched upwards into the air.

"None." Rodriguez seemed to understand what Marco is saying.

"I see where your getting at. You suggest we attack at the very top? Where is practically _no_ AA lasers to kill us?"

"Yes, and focus all of our firepower to break the ceiling. From there, we'll fight floor by floor."

"Sounds like a plan!" Everyone agreed.

"Alright, Pilots. Let's move!" Rodriguez's Titan began to fly up into the air, followed by Marco and everybody else.

They flew high in the sky, to prevent detection from the AA guns. Their flight upwards and towards the ceiling of the fortress didn't meet the barrage of lasers the soldiers on the ground faced, save for some stray shots which they easily dodged.

.

.

.

They arrived at the very top of the fortress, hovering over it. Rodriguez began to speak in the communications line.

"Alright! Here's our game plan! We smash through that roof and we find the core from there. All titans and pilots, get ready for battle."

Everybody started checking their systems, including Marco.

"Alright, S.B. Systems check."

"Flight Core... operational. Communications Module... operational. A.I. Systems... operational. Weapons... operational. Titan is ready for battle."

"Alright... let's do this."

The entire detachment began to dive down towards the roof, firing their weapons to break through it. However, despite all the fire power focused on the roof, it didn't do much but leave burn marks signifying that a laser had hit the roof.

"Our weapons aren't doing anything to that roof!"

"How the heck are we going to get inside then!?"

"Get inside? Easy..." A devious smile formed on Marco's lips. "If we can't destroy it, we smash right through it!"

Marco then focused all power to the thrusters, and the speed of Marco's titan is fast enough to leave the whole detachment behind. If the math checked out, with enough acceleration and the weight of the titan, Marco's titan could smash through the roof with enough force.

Simple math actually - mass multiplied with acceleration is equal to force. Since Marco's titan is going at 50m/s, not including gravity's influence on the Titan, and weight is around twenty-five tons, he could assume that he could easily break through.

"Marco?" S.B. spoke.

"Yeah?"

" _This is suicide."_ Marco could only smile at his robotic friend's remark.

"They don't call me Marco the _Never Dying_ Pilot for nothing, S.B."

 _300 meters to impact_

However, S.B. is right. He could have chance of dying because of this attempt.

 _200 meters to impact_

He reached for his pocket to get a still pristine necklace. The "Necklace of Protection" that Star gave him several years ago. Though his comrades ridiculed him for thinking this necklace protected him, he didn't care. He wore it around his neck.

 _"Don't fail me now, Star..."_ He whispered to himself quietly.

 _100 meters to impact_

"S.B., get ready to fight!" They smashed into the roof.

The plan worked. The forces produced by the acceleration and weight of his Titan penetrated the roof, and they landed perfectly on the top floor of the fortress.

Too bad they found themselves surrounded by hundreds of robots, staring and processing what happened.

"S.B., shoulder guns are yours! Underarm guns are mine! Kill them all!"

Marco and his Titan proceeded to brutally murder the hundreds of robots trying to kill him with their lasers. However, Marco and S.B. were well-acquainted to the art of battle so they easily dodged all the lasers trying to kill them rather easily, with only a few shots leaving a mark on the armor of the Titan.

.

.

.

The detachment began to fight their way through the hordes of robotic soldiers. Floor by floor, they continued to make their slow and bloody descent down to the core of LandWeb. However, with each floor they tried to take, more and more robots came to stop them. More robots meant more casualties, and Marco and S.B. knew that descending down the fortress would be suicidal.

"There are more bots in the fortress than I thought." Marco said as S.B. fired his shoulder guns to destroy the last robots on the sixth floor.

"Anymore attempts to descend the fortress will kill us, Marco. We won't survive."

"I can see that, S.B. I'm not _blind…_ " Marco aimed his Titans underarm laser machine guns at the last robots on the floor, killing them cleanly. The floor was now clear of robot soldiers, though he knew that there were more robot soldiers in the next floor. Their plan to fight floor by floor will fail if LandWeb deployed more robotic soldiers to fight them.

"We need to tell commander Rodriguez to make a new plan." Marco concluded

"Rodriguez is dead, Marco. He died on the fourth floor. Besides, you're better at making plans than him." Marco smiled.

"No need to flatter me with your words, S.B." If S.B. had a face, he would smirk. Marco spoke again.

"S.B. If the commander is dead, is there anyone _not_ dead?"

"Scanning communications line…" Some beeps later and scanning later, the results are negative.

"The entire detachment is dead. We're the only one left."

"Try to send a signal to the other Titans to meet us. We can't possibly be the _only_ one left."

"Sending signal to Titans and Pilots…" Again, no response. "No response from other titan-pilots."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Marco sighed.

"Guess we're going to have to destroy the core ourselves then. We need a plan."

Marco and S.B. put on their thinking caps and began to formulate their own plans. Robots were down there, and it would be suicide to try to take them all their own. Even if they managed to somehow destroy all the robots, S.B.'s armor chassis would be too weak and the main plasma core (the main battery of the Titans) and the weapons' ammunition core would be drained.

However, Marco felt the ground… shaking? It seemed that the combined weight of the total of amount of metal and scrap were taking its toll on the floor, and it seemed that it could collapse anytime now.

Eureka!

 _"Perfect. Genius, Marco."_

"S.B.?" S.B. stopped his thought train and listened.

"What?"

"How much weight can this floor take?" S.B. began to observe the floor, and it seemed that it is… shaking? S.B. then understood what Marco is implying.

"Are you suggesting we destroy the floor and let it destroy the robots beneath us?"

"Pretty much."

"That is quite beneficial, Marco." Marco raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Every time we move to the next floor, there are more robots than the last, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then that means, that the floor below us is facing a much heavier weight than the floor we're standing on, since there are more robots and therefore weight waiting."

"I'm listening…"

"And assuming all the floors on this building have the same carrying capacity… then that means if we take this floor out, we'll take all the floors with it. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I don't get it."

"Okay. This floor is heavy and is about to break. The floor below is much heavier, and will break if any more weight comes upon it. So, by breaking this floor, all the weight on this floor will fall on the floor below. And since the floor below breaks if any more weight comes upon it, then the floor below us will break. From there, it will just repeat itself over and over again."

"I don't get what you're saying but it sounds like we're breaking the laws of physics."

"Marco… _we_ broke _every_ law in the universe at this point. We survived _eighteen_ suicide missions and somehow you and I manage to survive without a _scratch_ or a _dent._ "

 _"That's because I have Star's necklace of Protection, S.B., or maybe some force unknown is trying to prevent me from dying. Ahhhhh, screw it."_ Marco thought to himself. "Good point. Oh well, let's try it then S.B."

"But first, we need some space." S.B. then proceeded to shoot the floor above, making a hole in the ceiling and allowing some robot parts to fall to their floor. He repeated the process until he arrived to the first floor.

"We are _really_ pushing the boundaries of physics this time." Marco remarked as they hovered over the hole S.B. made. If they stopped hovering, S.B. would fall to the sixth floor and with enough force to push the floor to its breaking point.

"Let's hope this works. If not, we're dead."

S.B. then stopped hovering, and fell all the way the sixth floor. When they hit the floor, cracks began to form and S.B. immediately started to hover with the built in jetpack of the Titan chassis.

The floor immediately broke, and all the weight fell down to the floor below. The robots below were crushed by the debris and the floor they stood on couldn't stay stable and collapsed as well. The process repeated itself over and over again until at the ground level, only a large mix of floor debris and robot parts lie.

"Physics at its finest, S.B."

.

.

.

It took sometime for the duo to find the core room, and when they found it, they didn't expect a giant room dedicated to a few hunderd thousand servers. They expected one single core having unimaginable computing power.

"This is a lot of servers, S.B." Both Marco and S.B. were awestruck at the amount of servers that could be in one place.

"Didn't expect this to happen." S.B. remarked.

"Nobody expected the LandWeb core to be like this." A robot soldier then appeared out of nowhere. "S.B., look out."

S.B. dodged out of harm's way, and fired back at the robot soldier. He missed, however, and the laser he launched instead hit one of the servers.

However, something interesting happened.

The robotic soldier short-circuited for a moment, before it began firing at the Titan again.

"S.B.? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Destroy the servers?"

"Let's do it!"

S.B. proceeded to fire everywhere, not bothering to aim knowing that there were servers no matter where he went. The robotic soldiers couldn't anything but short-circuit as the servers controlling were being destroyed.

"Destroying the servers are easier than I thought!"

 _"Do you really think that you can destroy us that easily!?"_

S.B. turned to find a dark and menacing Titan, which S.B. identified to be an X-Class Titan. It arms carried standard plasma laser machine guns, but on its left shoulder carried a weapon S.B. couldn't identify.

"Who hell are you?" Marco asked through the microphone inside of S.B.'s cockpit.

"You know me very well." The Titan raised its volume and shouted. "I **AM** LANDWEB!" The left shoulder gun fired an energy bomb which S.B. dodged by flying upwards with the jet pack. It left a large crater on the ground impact.

"What the heck is that thing, S.B? That gun could have killed us."

"No doubt an energy artillery piece on a Titan. If that thing hits us, one hit, one kill."

"Well, I guess we're going to have to dodge it and _then_ kill that thing."

"Not possible."

"Why?"

"Its an X-Class Titan. Its armor is next to impossible to penetrate with the standard weapons we carry. It can only be penetrated by an artillery piece at point blank range." Marco could only sigh in frustration.

"Transferring full control to the Titan. I'll think how to destroy that."

S.B. and the X-Class continued to duel for sometime. In the fight, Marco noticed that the X-Class was slow, meaning he could easily chase it. He also noticed that every time that X-Class Titan fired an energy bomb, the gun's core would light up for a moment, meaning that the plasma core is only active whenever the gun lights up.

He finally knew how to take it out.

He doubled checked his gear, because he knew he had to get close to the titan. Two plasma pistols, five sticky plasma grenades, an energy knife is all he needed to take that Titan out. To be safe, he took one Healthject, a all-in-one med kit in one injection.

"S.B., I'm going out."

"What? You'll kill yourself."

"Protocol 4 - _Follow the Pilot._ "

"I really hate it if you use the protocols to force me to follow you. Fine. Be safe out there." S.B. then open the cockpit, and Marco jumped out of the Titan while it is hovering. S.B. then assumed his fight with the X-Class.

Marco started to run quickly, navigating the maze of servers expertly. He knew what he had to do, but if S.B. knew, he would certainly kill him. He hid himself behind a server, with the X-Class just a few meters away.

 _"I hope you forgive me, S.B."_

Marco started to run towards the X-Class Titan, which is still oblivious to Marco's presence. Marco then jumped on the X-Class, surprising S.B.

"Marco, " S.B. spoke through the neural link Marco's helmet provided. "That's suicide."

"They don't call me Marco the _Never Dying_ Pilot for nothing."

Marco then placed a sticky plasma grenade on the left shoulder gun, and jumped in front of the X-Class.

"Marco, NO!" S.B. shouted in neural link, if he could shout.

"You dare to attack me, fool?" The left shoulder gun of the X-Class is visibly being prepared to fire at Marco.

"Nope, its the other way around. Do _you_ dare to attack me?" Marco then pressed the detonator.

The left shoulder gun blew up, along with the plasma core, causing a large explosion. The explosion destroyed the X-Class Titan, but it also weakened the floor underneath the Marco and the X-Class. The weakened floor gave way, and the X-Class Titan and Marco fell into the hole.

The last thing Marco heard is S.B. shouting his name.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **III  
The Diamond of Mewni**


	3. III - The Diamond of Mewni

**STAR VS THE FORCES OF EVIL**  
 **THE PILOT AND HIS PRINCESS**

 **ACT I -** **Prologue**

 **III**  
 **The Diamond of Mewni**

 _"Is Earth... **dead**? Is... **Marco dead?** "_

* * *

Star Butterfly has grown to be one of the most wonderful princesses in the land. Her feminine beauty is unchallenged by all, surpassing the princesses of all other lands. Her long blond hair, her white milk skin, her rosy cheeks, and her beautiful eyes made her the "Diamond of Mewni". Her parents felt pride for her daughter, as no girl in the history of Mewni was blessed with this much beauty. In addition to her beauty, she also possess a heart of gold. Her servants and subjects were in awe at her gentleness and kindness she gave them. Anyone she met would be left with the impression of how kind and gentle she is, though it is common knowledge that she loves to fight monsters. A trait practically unknown unheard to princesses like her. Few could rival her, and her parents took pride as their parents.

Sadly, many suitors fell in love with her beauty and not her heart, and when the Suitor Hunt was announced by the royal family, they took a chance to take her hand in marriage. However, each time Star is faced with a choice to meet with a suitor, she always rejects him. This is the problem her parents faced, as tradition and law states - _there must be a king to rule with the queen and the king must be of noble blood._

"Star, that's the _59th_ suitor you rejected." Moon's voice had a tone of displeasure at Star's actions.

"Mom, I don't want to marry someone I don't love."

"I know but, honey... you need someone of noble blood to marry you. You can't marry a commoner."

"I don't care. I don't want some snob noble or prince take my hand in marriage. They are all... spoiled brats." Moon's eyes widened after language. Her voice took on an authoritative tone.

"Don't say that, Star! You are a princess, watch your language."

"But still Mom, I don't want to marry them. Besides, I already fell in love with someone else but you took me away from him six years ago." Moon seemed a bit confused when she said that, but a moment later she realized what Star meant.

"Marco? Star, you can't marry him. I know it hurts but... you need a noble to rule with you." Star snapped.

"Forget the tradition! Forget the law! I refuse to be wed to someone I don't love! Why can't you understand that!? And noble, mom!? Those suitors aren't even close to being one! Marco is far _far_ morenoble than those spoiled princes!" Star then marched off elsewhere, leaving her mother alone.

Moon could only sigh in sadness.

.

.

.

She marched into her royal bedroom, smashing the door behind her. She then collapsed into the bed, still angry at her mother for the Suitor Hunt. Ever since the Suitor Hunt started a few months back, she had to date people she didn't even know. In those dates, she met snobby princes and spoiled nobles, all of which wanted her not for her heart, but for her beauty. She hated it, she hated them, she hated her _mother_. She didn't know how insensitive her mother could be to her feelings.

On the side of her bed is a magical chest simply labeled "Earth". It held all of her memories during her time on Earth, and the items that she possessed during her stay. It is her comfort, one of the few things that can help her get through the ridiculous Suitor Hunt her parents started.

She opened the chest, and all of the memento she collected was still there. The contents of the chest were well-organized, with each part of the chest holding a specific part of her time on Earth. Space isn't a problem, since the chest is essentially bottomless. She reached for the part for a large box which she labeled _"Marco"._

Taking out the large box out of the magical bottomless chest, she placed it on her bed. The first thing she took out is a picture of her... and her _Marco._

A small smile crept into her delicate lips, as the name reminded her of all the adventures she had with him. The picture she held is a picture they took sometime after they left the Blood Moon Ball.

" _Honey...?"_ A sweet voice which belonged to Star's father, River, spoke as he slowly opened the door.

"Hi Dad..." Star's voice had a hint of sadness.

"You fought with your mother again. Why?" River had a tone of fatherly concern about her.

"Dad... You know I hate those suitors."

"No doubt about it." Star is surprised at her Dad. She thought that her father also completely oblivious to how spoiled the suitors are.

"You actually agree with me?"

"Yes. I talked with parents of those suitors. They said that they were planning to send them to St. Olga's School for Wayward Princes."

"There's a school for princes?"

"Yes. Just a few miles from the St. Olga's School for Wayward Prince-" Before he could finish his sentence, Star cut him off.

"Please don't finish that sentence. It gives me the creeps."

"Okay. Sure." River then sat on Star's bed, sitting alongside Star.

"So... why are you here, Dad?" Star's voice had that tone of sadness again.

"I came to talk about your future, Star."

"As Queen?"

"Yes."

"If its about ruling with a King again, I'm going to ask you to leave."

"Star... you know you need a Ki-"

"Dad... just leave."

River, knowing not push this argument further, just nodded quietly and left the room.

.

.

.

"So?" That is the first question Moon asked when River, her husband, left Star's room.

"She is depressed, again. I told you to stop the Suitor Hunt, didn't I?" River crossed his arms.

"Yes... but I only started the Suitor Hunt to find her a husband who can make her happy again." River is surprised at what she said.

"I thought you started it because of the tradition."

"I defied the tradition many, _many_ times. Like when I married you when you were just a disowned son of a noble."

"That makes sense..." River then changed the topic. "Tradition aside, why won't you let her choose Marco as her husband?"

"War."

"War?"

"Earth is in a middle of a war, River. When I decided that Marco would be a good husband, I decided to travel back to Earth to offer him a spot on the Suitor Hunt list..."

"Yes... go on."

"When I arrived at his home... it was terrible."

"How terrible?"

"Total destruction. The buildings, the houses, the people... they're gone. The place reeked of dead bodies and an intoxicating smell."

"Can you show me a short vision?"

"Sure." The queen then placed her hand on River's forehead, allowing him to see what Moon saw.

Safe to say, his reaction isn't pretty.

River stumbled back, shocked at the destruction he had seen.

"Sweet mewni..."

"I found Marco's parents though... what remains of them at least."

"I take it you don't want to talk about it, do you?" River asked.

"Yes. For Marco, I didn't see him. He could be dea-" River then covered her mouth.

"Don't say that! Star can hear us. Who knows what her reaction will be?"

"Yes, who knows what _my_ reaction will be." The two turned around to find Star, standing behind them.

"Star..." Moon spoke quietly.

"Mom. Is Earth dead?" Star asked, though through their parental sense, the parents could feel the deep sadness growing in her.

"Star... honey..."

"Is Earth... **_dead_**? Is... **Marco dead?** " Tears began to from in Star's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Star." River tired to comfort her, but Star just pushed him away.

" _Don't be."_ Star's emotions were about to explode, so she left them and went to her room smashing the door closed.

An awkward silence retained among the two parents for some time, until River spoke up.

 _"_ Call off the Suitor Hunt?"

Moon silently agreed.

* * *

Marco woke up with his head hurting, as if he was punched in the head several times before he went unconscious. He began to recall everything that happened to this point, remembering the X-Class Titan, blowing it up and falling into the floor. He tried to find the hole, but he could only find darkness surrounding him so he turned on the built in night vision goggles in the helmet he is wearing.

He found himself in an unusually large metallic hallway. The hallway seemed to be large enough so that a Titan could fit. The hole he assumed he came in is blocked, since the ceiling had a hole and the debris must have filled it up. The debris also blocked the hallway, making it impossible for him to enter that part of the hallway. However, he could still walk the other parts of the hallway.

He checked his gear. He had his plasma pistol and an energy knife, though he no longer had the plasma grenades from before. Knowing that he needed to find a way out, he started walking.

The walk through the large hallway is a real to life hallway scene where the protagonist is all alone, keeping his guard up in a horror movie. Marco is thankful to have night vision in his Pilot helmet, as he wouldn't have seen the still working power lines dangling from the ceiling. He couldn't hear a single sound other than his feet or the electricity from the dangling energy lines, and there seemed to be no light source or switch

After what seemed to be an eternity of walking, Marco arrived to a rather peculiar room. Like the hallway before, it is dark and had no visible light source except for one, the most unusual machine Marco had ever seen. It seemed to be a machine of sorts. The machine, unlike the powerless hallway is still running and working though it seemed to be in low-power mode. It was an arch-shaped, and he saw something like this previously though he couldn't remember exactly what is was called.

"There you are." A robotic voice spoke, making Marco turn around aiming pistols at the robotic voice only to find out that it was S.B.

Marco smiled has he returned his pistols back to its holsters.

"Oh, hi S.B. What's up?" S.B. is not pleased.

"Do you _not_ know how dangerous and life-threatening fighting that Titan on your own? If I had a heart, I would have an heart attack by now..."

"But I did not die, S.B. Besides, I'm Marco the Nev-" S.B. interrupted.

"The Never-Dying Pilot yaddi yaddi yadda. _I don't care_. Don't push your luck else you'll meet your end if you keep doing stupid suicidal missions."

"Yeah. Tell that to the _eighteen_ suicidal missions we survived with out a scratch." Marco then held his right index finger. "... plus one more suicidal mission from earlier."

"Don't push your luck." S.B. examined the machine, and it seemed that he arrived to an conclusion. "So... this the portal that has been causing the interference."

"Portal?"

"Yes, portal. There have been portals like this in other LandWeb strongholds, but this seems more advanced than previous models."

"Hmm... interesting."

"My communications module detected a massive surge of interference from this portal. Once I shut this down, I should be able to establish connections to the rest of army. I'll look for the control panel. Don't _try_ to kill yourself while I'm at it."

Marco stood in front of the portal, mesmerized by the swirling light of the portal. He swore something like this before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Then, it him.

.

 _Six years before the war, one minute before Star leaves_

.

 _Time to say goodbye._

 _Marco accompanied Star outside, holding her hand all the time. Her eyes were dry and could cry no more, but Marco could still feel the sadness deep within her. Before they met Star's parents face to face, they broke away their hands. The carriage, the same one that brought Star to Earth, was waiting outside along with her parents._

 _"My dearest Star," Moon said, completely oblivious to Star's deep sadness. "... are you ready?"_

 _"Yes, mom."_

 _"Good, open the portal!"_

 _The servant then took out a pair of magical scissors and cut the air, opening a portal through space._

.

.

 _._

 _"This is the same portal to Mewni..."_ Marco quietly thought to himself.

He had a chance to enter Mewni, and meet Star again. He could imagine the look on Star's face when they see each other again. They could go on adventures, party in dimensions, fight monsters and discover new things about the universe.

It was tempting.

However, S.B. He couldn't just leave him behind. S.B. grew to be a friend and a family member. When the two met in the portal room earlier, S.B. scolded him for doing something so stupid and suicidal, and he often defended Marco during the six years of friendship they had in the war. He couldn't just abandon him for his selfish desires.

While he internally debated whether to enter the portal or not, S.B. examined the control panel of the machine. To briefly summarize the control panel in one word - complicated. S.B. had never encountered such a control panel before. The buttons and levers were alien to him, and marked with labels he couldn't understand. He could try to push some buttons or pull some levers to see if it works, but he didn't want to accidentally press the wrong button but he had no choice. He had no data in his data banks about this type of control panel, or any material or instruction book to decipher their meaning.

If S.B. could sigh, he sighed, and he pressed a random button.

The moment he pressed the button, a power surge entered the machine brining it to full capacity. The sudden enery surge snapped Marco out of his internal debate. The portal began to suck things into the portal, and Marco was nearly sucked into it, saved by holding onto the railings.

 _"S.B.!"_ Marco shouted to the neural link Marco's helmet provided.

S.B. hurriedly left the control panel room, running for Marco. However, he was nearly sucked into the portal, but he was saved by holding onto a pillar. He tried to extend his hand to reach Marco, but he was too far out of reach, but that didn't stop him from trying.

 _"S.B.!"_ Marco's hands couldn't hold on anymore, and the portal sucked him in.

 _"I need to get him."_ S.B. let go too, begin sucked into the portal.

Afterwards, the portal shut down, allowing the darkness to fill the room again.

* * *

Next Chapter:

 **ACT II - We Meet Again**

 **IV  
** **Catching A Falling Star**

 _"What have I done?"_


	4. IV - Catching A Falling Star

**Author's Note**

 **Thank you for the support you have given me, everyone. Though I only have a few reviews (if you haven't posted a review, post one now before I hunt you down), it has given me the impression that this story is good in the eyes of the community.**

 **Before you read, Act II will probably be the last act that I will be able to post regularly because after two weeks, school will start. Act III, Act IV and Act V will probably be posted randomly with no warning.**

 **You better review this before I cut you all down.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **STAR VS THE FORCES OF EVIL**  
 **THE PILOT AND HIS PRINCESS**

 **ACT II - We Meet Again**

 **IV  
Catching A Falling Star**

 _"What have I done?"_

* * *

It was midafternoon when the farmers went out of their homes and returned to work on the vast cornfields just outside the Butterfly Kingdom. Their agenda for the day: prepare corn for the incoming festivities later this year, especially for the Moonlight Ball, which is just a few months from now. Despite having been working since sunrise, large sections of the cornfields remained unharvested, though a considerable portion is. It will take at least a few days to completely harvest the cornfields. The farmers worked in silence for sometime. Only the occasional conversation between two farmers and the ceaseless howling of the wind cooling them against the hot son.

That is until, a portal came out of the blue.

The farmers took a step back in surprise, but they eventually armed themselves with pitchforks, swords and bows to protect themselves from whatever is coming out of the portal. They stood still, paralyzed in fear remembering well the rumors that were circulating the kingdom. Rumor states there were portals being opened all around the world, which served as a gateway of sort to a new kind of monster. An unnatural type. They were not made of flesh or blood, but of metal and iron. It is stated that no one who faces these monsters survives.

Fortunately for them, a monster didn't come out of the portal, but a rather weird looking person. As soon as he went out of the portal, he fell to the ground with a thud. The farmers gripped their weapons tightly, though fear could be seen in their eyes. However, the man seemed completely oblivious to their presence, merely dusting of the dirt of his rather alien clothes and then observing the environment around him. He seemed completely mesmerized, and despite having a weird looking weapon on his... pants?, for the lack of a better word, he seemed that he didn't care about the farmers who were holding weapons.

The farmers calmed down, but they kept their guard up. They thought perhaps this man is lost, having entered the wrong dimension. They knew about extradimensional travel, and perhaps he made the wrong turn somewhere along the way.

However, their train of thought stopped when they heard a massive thud on the ground... the clanking of metal.

Their hearts were filled with fear when they saw the metallic monster. The strange man seemed unfazed by the sudden appearance of this metallic monster, but they screamed in terror of the monster.

"I-I-I-Its one of them! Th-th-the metallic monsters!" A farmer blurted out, and then started running away.

"Call the guards! Run!" The farmers dropped their weapons, and started running away from the metallic beast while screaming in terror. They left the weapons they dropped on the floor, and their carts filled with corn.

However, the strange man didn't seem to notice people screaming and running away at this metallic monster. In fact, he was mesmerized by the beauty of the landscape. The last time he saw the landscape was around six years ago, right before the bombs dropped. It reminded him of how hellish the landscape was back home. It no longer had puffy white clouds or blue skies. No. It was a desolate wasteland of where cities are now graveyards for dead people.

Now that he thought of the past, he kind of missed... home.

 _"Damn... I forgot how to live."_ Marco thought to himself. He was about to drift into his thoughts until S.B. spoke.

"Preparing scanners." Marco turned around to see S.B., having uprooted a corn plant and staring at it.

"S.B.?"

"Preparing to scan unusual object... Scan ready... Commencing scan...Density - 300 miligrams per square meter. Color scheme - XOY320, Electrolyte pattern.."

"What the..."

"S.B.?" Marco's waving hand was in the way of the sensor, but his waving was ignored by the Titan.

"S.B.!?" Hand waving intensifies.

"If you're not gonna respond... I'm going over there." S.B. seemed to give some recognition to his pilot, though he was still focused on this green-yellow living thing.

.

.

.

Near the cornfields were the dirt paths that led in and out of the kingdom. They were usually desolate, save for the farmers and occasional traders. This makes it perfect for Star Butterfly to blow of some steam. After hearing some 'unsettling' revelations from her parents, she couldn't take it anymore. She sneaked out, still wearing her princess gown, and left the kingdom without anyone knowing. Perks of knowing a stealth spell. She needed a time out. Away from the kingdom, away from her parents and away from the ridiculous laws and traditions. She... couldn't simply accept that _he_ is...

Best not to think of that.

Star heard a horse galloping in the distance, getting closer and closer to her. Her feet started up to pick up speed. She doesn't want to come back to the kingdom anymore.

Well at least, not yet.

"Princess! _Princess!_ " Star stopped ed on her tracks, recognizing the voice of one of her servants.

"Amelia?" Star turned around, and found Amelia chasing her on a horse.

"Princess Butterfly!"

"Just call me Star, Amelia."

"But Princes-" Star then raised a finger at her, then Amelia went silent.

"No buts! Call me Star."

"As you wish, Star." Amelia, bowed, before she began to speak her reasons why came to her in the first place. "You must return to the kingdom, Star! Your parents are looking for you!"

"I won't go back, Amelia. At least, not yet." Star began to walk again, which made Amelia move her horse in front of Star to stop her from leaving.

"But your parents, they have something to tell yo-" Star then raised her finger again, and she went silent.

"Not n _ow._ Tell them that I'm going to take a wa-" Their conversation was interrupted when they heard screaming coming from the cornfields.

Farmers started to emerge from the cornfields, screaming and trying ot make their way into safety. They were completely oblivious to the presence of the princess and her young servant.

"Hey, you!" A female farmer, after realizing who called her, bowed down in respect.

"Your Highness!"

"What is going on here?" Star asked with an authorities voice.

"One of those metallic monsters are here, Princess! You must return to the castle!"

"Very well, go." Star said in a dismissive tone.

"But how about-"

 _"Go, now."_ The farmer then bowed, and she began to run again.

"Another one of them? That is eighteenth time a metallic monster came into our lands..." Star said.

"Star, you must go to the castle. The guards should be able to handle it."

"No, Amelia. I will face this monster my self. Besides, I need to blow off some steam."

"But St-" Star raised her finger again.

"Shush, Amelia. Let me get on your horse, and we'll find that monster and destroy it."

"But St-" Star then only narrowed her eyes, and Amelia could only accept what Star wanted. "Yes, Star."

.

.

.

 _"... Function: Unknown, Species: Unknown, Origin: Unknown..."_

S.B. continued to speak random gibberish while scanning the fifth corn plant he uprooted. Meanwhile, Marco lied down on the soft green grass, just taking in his surroundings. It felt good to calm down for the first time after six years brutal struggle. The last time he set foot in a surroundings like this was around six years ago, right before the bombs dropped. It reminded him a lot of things he had long since buried in the deepest parts of his teenage mind, now reemerging into his thoughts. He remembered the blue sky and the white puffy clouds. He remembered the air before it became toxic and filled with radiation, making it impossible to breath.

He remembered... his family.

He remembered... his friends.

He remembered... his old life.

He remembered... Star.

"Star..." He whispered to himself quietly.

He wondered where she is right now. He knew that Star is probably at her castle, enjoying the pleasures of a royalty. Away from the pains of war, away from the bloodshed, away from the tears and grief. At least she left before the war, else Star would have died. If she did die, Marco didn't know if he could even forgive himself anymore for not protecting her.

His aloud himself to drift unto his thoughts until were interrupted by S.B.

"Possible hostile lifeforms detected." S.B. dropped the corn he uprooted, and his weapons started to deploy. In seconds, his shoulder guns were ready to fire, as well as his underarm machine guns.

"Where?" Marco asked.

"Near us. Just less than fifty meters"

"How many?"

"Twelve of them coming close to use but my sensors also detected two more lifeforms a little further."

"Set your weapons to non-lethal, S.B. They could be here because our presence disturbed them."

"But they could attack us. We might need to eliminate them."

"Don't make me use the protocols on you. I know you hate them, so just do it."

"Fine."

As S.B. set his weapons to non-lethal, Marco then wore his helmet, as he took it off while he lied down on the grass. He then stood beside S.B., ready to negotiated with whoever came to face them.

Too bad they weren't open to negotitations.

Twelve Mewni soldiers then appeared among the corn crops. Most of them were armed with a mixture of spears and swords, though some were armed with bows instead. They started charging towards the duo head on. Suicidal mewmans.

"Guys! STOP! We're not here to kill you!" Marco shouted, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Sorry, Marco. They're here to fight, so I'll fight."

S.B. then fired his weapons, eliminating the attackers in a few seconds. Most of them were hit, and they collapsed in the pain of the laser shots inflicted. The rest then took cover in the corn crops, trying to save their skins from getting butchered by the metallic monster's machine guns. The lasers that didn't hit them burned the corn crops on impact. By the time S.B. stopped firing, the entire Mewman attack was eliminated and some of the crops were burned or burning.

"Well... so much for negotiations. Lets get out of here while we still can." Marco said as he jumped into the S.B.'s cockpit.

S.B. then took off, and started to fly away from the cornfields.

.

.

.

By the time Star and Amelia arrived to the scene on horseback, several of the Mewman soldiers were already knocked out. Only three of them remained unharmed, now tending to their wounded comrades the best they can. The wounded felt screamed in the pain they felt, unable to completely negate the pain. Star couldn't stand by this. She won't let some monster wound her people and get away with it.

"I'm going after that _thing._ " Obviously, Amelia objected.

"Bu-bu-but Star! Don't! You'll get kil-"

"Shush, Amelia. I've fought monsters before, Amelia. This is no different." Star then got off Amelia's horse. "Go back into the castle and call for reinforcements to help the soldiers."

"But, Star!"

"Do not defy the me, Amelia! I will have your head if you don't follow me!" Amelia only nodded.

Star then spawned a rideable cloud, stepped on it, and followed the metallic monster.

Little did she know... Destiny had made it so.

.

.

.

"Is the flight core working?"

"Yes, Marco. Don't worry about it."

"Great. Let's get out of-" S.B. then interrupted him

"Possible hostile lifeform detected." S.B. was then hit. "Make that _hostile_ lifeform detected."

"We won't fight it, S.B. We're up in the sky. If we shoot it down, that thing is going to die once it hits the grond."

"Then what do you sug-" S.B. was interrupted when his left shoulder gun blew up, making it useless. "Great. We lost the left shoulder gun. If we lose the other shoulder gun, we're practically defenseless while in the air."

"Darn it all! I'll try to shake her!"

Marco then began to expertly pilot his Titan across the sky. He tried to trick the hostile by thinking it was going down, then suddenly going up. However, it failed and the target kept changing it.

"Marco, my flight core is not intended to go up into the troposphere. We have too take it down."

"Fine. Set your weapons to non-lethal!"

"Its already set."

"Ready to fire?"

"Okay! Give me control of our last shoulder gun."

 _"Wait for it... wait for it... NOW!"_

Marco then turned S.B. to face the hostile and fired his a short burst of lasers at the target.

And in that moment, he realized he wasn't just shooting a hostile.

 _"... STAR!?"_

The laser came to fast for her to dodge, and she was knocked off the cloud - falling to the ground.

"Hostile target is dead. Great."

S.B.'s comments sent shivers down in his spine. He just shot Star with his own hands.

 _"What have I done?"_ Marco tried to control his emotions, but to no avail.

"No. No. NOOO!" Marco smashed the controls of his Titan, surprising S.B.

"Marco?! What's wrong! What are you doing!" Marco ignored him, trying to find something in the control panel of his Titan. It only took S.B. a few seconds to figure out what he wanted to do.

"You're going after that thing, aren't you?"

"Yes." Marco said, with a hint of determination in his voice.

"But that thing is a hostile! That thing tried to shoot us!" Marco found the button he needed - _Titan Cockpit Eject_

"That thing is not a hostile, that thing... is my friend...my Star." Marco then pressed a button on the control panel, opening the cockpit of the Titan, and he proceeded to jump out of the Titan...

... at _30,000_ feet.

Marco could hear S.B. shout his name as he jumped out of the cockpit. Was this a really good decision? To jump out of the cockpit? He didn't have a parachute, or a jetpack for that matter.

It didn't matter anymore, he needed to get Star.

As Marco passed the clouds of the sky, he could feel the wind pressure change randomly as he continued to free fall to the ground. He could hear and feel the air buzz through as he continue his descent. His eyes trying to pinpoint where Star is. At last, he found her just a bit below her a bit out of arm's reach. He allowed himself to free fall himself for a moment to catch Star, and when she was in reach, Marco grabbed her hand.

 _"Her hand... its softer than be- NONONONONONONONONONONONO! Not now, Diaz!"_

Marco looked up to find S.B. chasing after him, trying to close the distance between the two. Through the neural link his helmet provided, Marco began to call for S.B.

 _"S.B.!"_

 _"Marco!"_

 _"Get over here, NOW!"_

S.B.'s jetpack then went full throttle, finally closing the gap between the two.

 _"Place her in the cockpit."_

 _"But she tried to kil-"_

 _"Just do it!"_

S.B. stretched his hand and opened it, allowing Marco to place Star's unconscious body on his hand. Then S.B. then placed her into the cockpit.

 _"At least she will be safe..."_ Marco then turned to him.

"S.B.! Hold me in your hand and then slow down!"

S.B. then grabbed Marco and placed held him tightly as he began to use his jetpack to slow their descent. It was perfect timing, as they were only a hundred feet from crashing.

Marco gave a sigh of relief. S.B., however, only seemed pissed.

"You have a _lot_ to explain, _Diaz."_

* * *

 **Hello everyone.**

 **Please favorite, follow and leave a review. The more reviews, the better.**

 **I would also like some critics right now. For a beginner, of course.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

 **ACT II - We Meet Again**

 **V  
The History of Starco**

 _"I have no standards or measurements to calculate where true love begins but based on your stunt of skydiving at 30,000 feet without a parachute, and you telling me your history with this girl... I can conclude that you deeply love this girl, Marco."_


End file.
